musicseriasfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Zipper Catches Skin(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Год:1982 Лейбл:Warner Треклист 1. Zorro's Ascent 03:56 2. Make That Money (Scrooge's Song) 03:30 3. I Am the Future (Theme from Class of '84) 03:45 4. No Baloney Homosapiens 05:07 5. Adaptable (Anything for You) 02:56 6. I Like Girls 02:25 7. Remarkably Insincere 2:07 8. Tag, You're It 02:52 9. I Better Be Good 02:48 10. I'm Alive (That Was the Day My Dead Pet Returned to Save My Life) 03:14 Тексты песен 1. ZORRO'S ASCENT Zorro lies dying In the Spanish sun All the women crying, Especially the pretty ones He drew his sword... They came with guns Stealing is stealing, I've done lots of that Now reach into my pocket, padre Hide this gold pouch in your hat And let the skinny peons Feed upon the fat It was liberated From some aristocrat, eh? So pray for him father, You need not bother 'Cause I am the fox And I go where I want If heaven ignores me The devil adores me Yes, I am the fox And I go where I want Padre, don't it seem Hundred years ago Before I donned the mask I'm Don Diego Now there's only minutes left For the cunning El Zorro Go fetch my sword... my horse I'll ride out death Diablo So pray for him father, You need not bother 'Cause I am the fox And I go where I want If heaven ignores me The devil adores me I am the fox And I go where I want Death you're running closer And I can't keep this pace Sir, I'm disadvantaged And should I lose this race Hand to me your deadliest wine I'll give you back a taste Before you burn your mark on me I'll carve mine in your face So pray for him, father You need not bother 'Cause I am the fox And I go where I want When Satan annoys me Then heaven employs me 'Cause I am the fox And I go where I want to go El Zorro 2. MAKE THAT MONEY (SCROOGE'S SONG) When I was a boy I never played with toys Never had a friend Never laughed or cried much And when I was a boy My father was a man With a strict and sturdy hand No soft touch Make that money, make that money Make that money run like honey On your tongue Gotta make that money Make that money, listen sonny Learn to sting before your stung Now that I'm a man Every penny has been planned I'm financially grand And perfectly greedy Sentimental fools I make all your rules I've got your cash, got your jewels They're all mortgaged to me Make that money, make that money Make that money run like honey On your tongue Gotta make that money Make that money, listen sonny Learn to sting before your stung And I know 'Cause he told me so Told me so I believe him I still believe... Give me that money Controlling all your cash I could make you live in trash I eat pheasant, you eat hash No philanthropy But when it's time for me to croak Bury me with all my dough And where there should've been an oak My private money tree will grow Make that money Said make that money Make that money run like honey On your tongue Told me so Told me so He told me so 3. I AM THE FUTURE The Motion Picture "Class of '84" When does a dream become a nightmare? When do we do what must be done? When do we stand and face the future? When there is nowhere left to run? And you've got to learn Just how to survive You've got to learn How to keep your dream alive Take a look at my face I am the future How do you like what you see? Take a look at my face I belong to the future And you belong to me When does a dream become a nightmare? When do we learn to live with fear? When we cry out for some salvation? Why is it no one seems to hear? You've got to learn It's up to you If you can learn That the dream just might come true Take a look at my face I am the future How do you like what you see? Take a look at my face I belong to the future The world belongs to me, yeah Take a look at my face I am the future Now, how do you like what you see? Take a look at my face I belong to the future And the world it belongs to me It belongs to me It's all mine Just take a look at my face I'm the future, no disgrace Take a look at my face This world belongs to... to me 4. NO BALONEY HOMOSAPIENS Hey you out there in outer space You're lookin' at some style and grace The blood and gutty human race Well, come on down here to meet us And all you sightings up there in the sky Feel free to drop in anytime Anytime you're just kinda passin' by And you get the urge that you want to see us Oh, we're fun and games Just guys and just dames But don't call us names And most of all, please don't eat us 'Cause we're no baloney, homosapiens We ain't phoney Oh we're no baloney homsapiens Listen, just 'cause you got More ears than eyes That just gives you more places to cry And acutely hear all the moans and sighs Of the relatives of the people You disintegrated And don't you say we're easy prey 'Cause buddy, that's the day Your underestimation will defeat you But don't worry, we're civilized And we won't eat you 'Cause we're no baloney, we're homosapiens We ain't no phoney Yeah, we're no baloney homosapiens We're black and white You're green and blue Well, we're all right, so are you... I think My blood's thick red You bleed black glue So, let's not bleed at all Is that all right with you Yes, we're no baloney, we're homosapiens We're not phoney Yeah, we're no baloney homosapiens Yes, we're no baloney, homosapiens Take it back with ya We're no baloney homosapiens No baloney, homosapiens 5. ADAPTABLE (ANYTHING FOR YOU) If you were Lucy I'd be your Ricky When you were juicy I'd get real sticky And when you're magic It makes me tricky, too Yeah, I'm a Sony You're Panasonic I'm heavy metal You're philharmonic If you get earaches I'd turn my volume down A notch or two for you 'Cause I will do anything for you Anything you want me to I'm so adaptable to you Was untrappable 'til you I will do for you Anything for you Adaptable to you Adaptable to you If you do that fold out I'll scream and holler But when you hold out I'll spend three dollars One way or other, babe I'll spend the night with you That's true Now, you ain't no Hepburn And I ain't no Fonda But if you were drownin' In Golden Ponda Mouth to mouth I'd resuscitate with you Because I'm so adaptable to you Anything you want me to I'm so adaptable to you Was untrappable 'til you I will do for you Anything for you Adaptable to you Adaptable to you Adaptable to you So plug me into you Say you're Vampira And needed plasma And I was dying From chronic asthma I'd leave my death bed To draw some blood for you Just for you Because I will do anything for you Anything you want me to And I will do anything for you Anything you want me to Yes, I'm so adaptable to you Leave a craps table for you On a winning streak I will do for you Anything for you Adaptable to you Adaptable to you 6. I LIKE GIRLS I bought a Porsche And I'm leavin' Grand Rapids Quit my job, quit my school, Quit this place My mother cried My father was fried Hey, I've got no time, man I wanna say goodbye to my babes I like girls I dumped Sheila on Thursday I'll drop Melissa today I'll kiss some tears off of Donna Ask if she'll call on Shauna Amanda, and Sandra and Kay I like girls, I love 'em to death Hey Valentino! You goin' somewhere? You wouldn't sneak out on me, would you? What's that a blond hair? He must visualize himself an Errol Flynn I see myself a suave sophisticated lover I'll meet a rich hot old Hollywood dame You see, my ultimate goal Will be my life bein' told In a penthouse letter that I can frame And keep at home. I like girls, I love 'em, oh yeah New luggage? Did you say you were going Somewhere? Oh, just out for some fresh air. Does she have a nice pair? He was swallowed alive by the freeway Turned into an ant on parade He bravely drove off that beast Aimed his car back to the east Why be a snack at home? I'm a feast, for the girls I like girls, I really like 'em Well, well, well. Look who's back. Run out of gas? Patty, I was just gonna call you. Look... I left Donna and Shauna And Katy and Carrie Melissa and Dena I just didn't have any use for 'em I just want you Really, no really, honest! Oink off! 7. REMARKABLY INSINCERE Yeah, I'm such a liar One time I told you You were the highlight Of all of my sexual life While I'm confessing When you're undressing I was picking the lock On your safe with my knife Einstein If you're so naive That you believe Everything I said to you Well, I got your sex And wrote you rubber checks Well, what did you think I was gonna do My reputation for exaggeration It never got to you That's why I left Duluth Sometimes I stretch the truth My dearest darling You know that luggage It belonged to the blond With the really nice pair And incidentally I sorely missed you The pain was so hard to bear If I would rate you Not that I hate you But you would end up Eighth, maybe ninth in your class Your build is hot now If you could use your Brain like you use your ass Oh, you're so naive How could you believe Everything I said to you My reputation for exaggeration It never got to you Sometimes I'm so uncouth Sometimes I stretch the truth Hey, I'm such a liar One time I told you You were the highlight Of all of my sexual life I'm remarkably insincere Incredibly insincere Totally insincere Oh don't take it so hard, my dear I'm consistently insincere 8. TAG, YOU'RE IT Let's assume That he's the groom And he's been waiting To consummate all night And you're the bride You're locked tight Inside the bathroom And you're overcome with freight Now here's the chiller He's the killer You've discovered You're trapped, alone, you're scared We cut to you, we move in close You're catatonic You get a close up there And in this shot Here's what we got He breaks the door down And tears your nightgown lace You see a can, it's aerosol You grab the hair spray And light it in his face There's a very hungry man in the cellar Oh, waiting Or is he in the attic closet Waiting Debbie? I like this game. Debbie? Debbie? Debbie? Debbie? He blindly grabs you Tries to stab you But you're quicker You over act right here You see a cat, a ball of yarn A knitting needle His vision's still not clear He's stumbling 'round Don't make a sound And then he grabs you "Hide and seek, my dear?" He shifts his glance You see your chance You grab the needle and you You plunge it in his ear There's a very hungry man in the cellar Oh, waiting Or is he in the attic closet Waiting There's a very hungry man in the cellar Oh, waiting Or is he in the attic closet Waiting And just like the scene In "Halloween" You think it's all over And you're gazing into space But you got to make sure You hear something, you start to turn And you're standing there frozen Staring him face to face And he looks at you and says "Tag, you're it, Sweetie Bye, Debbie. Debbie, Debbie, Debbie. Goodbye, Debbie..." 9. I BETTER BE GOOD If I ain't cool My daddy gonna send me To Military School If I ain't nice My girlie gonna freeze me With cold shoulder ice If I'm real late My teacher gonna use me For alligator bait So, I better be good I better be good If I jump on the gas The cops are gonna jump All over my back If I smoke too much Doctor says he's gonna Put my lungs in a crutch If I'm caught without my pants Consuelo's dad is gonna shoot Until he sees me dance So, I better be good I had better be good You better be nice You better be nice You better be nice You better be nice Nice, nice, nice - you better be Nice, nice, nice - you better be Nice, nice, nice - Uh, uh, uh, uh Nice, nice, nice Nice, nice, nice Nice, nice, nice You better be nice tonight If I spray it on the seat Lady gonna tie a big knot In the meat If I spewey too fast Lover's gonna stick My Wrangler in a cast If zipper grabs skin I'll know I had it out When I shoulda kept it in Ow. I better be good I better be good I better be good Ooh. You better be nice You better be nice You better be nice You better be nice Nice, nice, nice - you better be Nice, nice, nice - you better be Nice, nice, nice - Uh, uh, uh, uh Nice, nice, nice I'd better be nice tonight - yeah Nice, nice, nice Nice, nice, nice Nice, nice, nice 10. I'M ALIVE (THAT WAS THE DAY MY DEAD PET RETURNED TO SAVE MY LIFE) I was just kicking down the street And the sun was in my eyes So I couldn't see the truck That was sixty times my size And just seconds off from splattering me Let me tell you I was so scared I couldn't move Like my boots were full of glue Then I felt a little tug And I thought of good Old Blue And he pulled me from that catastrophe That was the day My dead pet returned to save my life I'm alive He's alive I'm alive I was spitting in the canyon Near the cliff up on the mountain When an unexpected sneeze Hung me in the breeze At forty five degrees in the sky Suddenly I felt something Had me by the belt And in between my praying Swore I heard a stallion neighing Was the ghost of my horse And I cried, yes I cried That was the day My dead pet returned to save my life That was the day My dead pet returned to save my life I'm alive He's alive Hey, I'm alive Things were getting gory Got caught on territory Belonging to the Crutches In an alley in their clutches Looking kind of dismal that night Well the leader's name was Fats Swinging broken baseball bats Things got really frantic Starting jumping in their panic Hallucinating billions of rats Lots of rats That was the day My dead pet returned to save my life That was the day My dead pet returned to save my life I'm alive, I'm alive, real alive That was the day my dead pet returned That was the day my dead pet returned That was the day my dead pet returned That was the day my dead pet returned To save my life I'm alive, I'm alive He's alive, he's alive, he's alive I'm alive, yeah He's alive, he's alive I'm alive, real alive Alive, alive, alive Alive, alive, alive, alive Alive, alive, alive, alive I'm alive Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы